fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Snow-White and Rose-Red/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170514234038/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170514235629
Rose-Red and Snow-White '''By: lulufangirl - Anzu Mazaki runs aways into a magical forest to escape the fires of war. Upon doing so, she encounters two infants and names them Snow-White and Rose-Red - Kisara and Aki. A one-shot Yu-Gi-Oh! retelling of Grimm's "Snow-White and Rose-Red" with love, magic and dragons. '''Rose-Red and Snow-White Hello! My name is Rose-Red but you may call me by my nickname –Aki. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have dark reddish hair, like the color of the skin of radishes. Or maybe it is closer to the color of beets. Anyways, my hair spikes at the back but my bangs go past my shoulders. It's strange, I know, but I can't handle long hair. I also don't want short hair, so I settled in-between. My eyes are almond shaped, well, that's what mom says. They are shiny amber. Well, they are really brown but the light's reflection makes them shine like a topaz stone. It's beautiful, so I've heard. I also have a really kind and beautiful older sister. She has long white flowing hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. They have a darker hue than a bright sky but not as dark as the ocean. How do I describe it…? They are mesmerizing. Anyways, her name is Snow-White, but you may call her Kisara. Now if you aren't aware, we live with our beloved mother, you might know her by -Anzu. Truth is she isn't our real mother. She found us here in these woods. She said she used to live in turbulent times. She said she had fallen in love with a prince when she was younger… when she was our age. She was the child of a maid who had grown up with him among other shared friends. But then as soon as the young prince turned King, war happened. Violence broke out and mother fled to the woods. Here, she was protected by the forest. Oh, I must have forgotten to mention, silly me! This is no ordinary forest. It has a life of its own, and has its own very unique creatures. But you'll find out more about that later. Anyways, the violence did not reach here and upon entering deeper into the forest, she found a cottage and thus made it her new home. After a few years, she grew lively beautiful roses surrounding the cottage; red roses and white roses. As she was tending to these roses, she heard wailing, cries. She searched for the source of the noise and found us! Well, she found Kisara first, which is why she's my older sister. Pretty crazy, right? And just like her roses, mother took great care of us. She says we're her pride and joy. I really love them, you know, they are the only family I know. This forest, this magical forest is my beloved home. But… I also really want to know what's out there. What does it mean to fall in love? What was it like to live in a palace, to be among other people… but then there's also scary stuff like war. Ah, but I really want to know what love is. I wonder if I'll meet a prince one day… like my mom once did. "Aki! What are you doing? It's late, time for dinner! Come in already!" "Ah! Okay! I'll be there in just a minute!" Okay, so I'll tell you more a little later. Aki stood up and smiled at the small blue rose feathered dragon. She patted its head and smiled as she ran inside the cottage. The small dragon watched her leave. The small dragon turned its head towards the sound of small ruffled footsteps. The twin child angels with teal colored hair and golden eyes stood behind it, grinning. "Aww, summer's over already!" sighed Aki. Aki looked out the window and watched the snow fall. Kisara tended to the fire as their mother knit. Happy Lover lay sleeping on the bed as Blue Rose Dragon aided Kisara in preparing dinner. "Aki, before it snows, autumn must happen. Summer's been over since long ago." Kisara replied. Aki rolled her eyes. "Leave her be. You know her. She misses the outdoors -the colors of life. And she's probably feeling bored, Kisara dear." Anzu smiled as she continued to knit. "Aki, sweetie, this is the time the flowers sleep. Come closer to the warmth of the fireplace." "Okay," Aki responded. She walked towards the hearth when suddenly the door pounded loudly. Aki ran behind her sister. Blue Rose Dragon kept its guard as Happy Lover hid behind Anzu. The door continued to pound. "Girls, whoever it is must be freezing! Open the door." Said Anzu. "But mother…" Aki softly whispered. "My goodness. Kisara open the door. It's probably a poor creature seeking warmth. Hurry and open the door." Kisara hesitatingly opened the door, not knowing what she'd expect. Perhaps it would be as her mother said, a creature simply seeking some warmth. As she opened the door, she was beyond surprised. It was a bear! It stood upright and its height was menacing. "Umm… ehh… what can I-?" Kisara shivered her words. Frightened, she stepped back slowly, her arms frozen in place. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had some idea to what a bear was… they were terrifyingly strong creatures her mother told her about when she read the encyclopedia to them growing up. But in all the years she had lived in that forest, she had never seen such a creature as the bear in person. "Do not be afraid. I will do you no harm, I assure you. I am half-frozen by this blizzard. I only wish to warm myself beside you." The bear spoke. Kisara and Aki eyes widened with surprise. "See girls. You both worried for nothing. Please enter mister bear. Help yourself and find a seat near the warmth of the fire." Anzu said as she continued to knit. Kisara moved aside and let the bear in. The bear sat itself directly across the fireplace. Happy Lover, Blue Rose Dragon and the two sisters inched closer to the strange bear, intrigued by its behavior. "Now girls, it's impolite to stare. Don't treat our guest as such." "It's alright. I do not mind. I am a strange bear after all. It would be no wonder to catch the attention of innocent children." The bear patted out the snow from its sleek brown coat. "Girls, I would greatly appreciate, if you would help remove this icy snow from my fur?" The two girls with a grin on each of their faces tapped and ruffled the snow from the strange bear's fur. Their faces lighted up with joy as they cleaned and dried up the snow. Kisara took a warm blanket from the closet and wrapped it around the talking bear. The sisters stared in amusement and touched the bear from head to toe. They were so intrigued by the bear, in the way it moved and talked, that they soon fell asleep in their exploration of the strange creature. The bear gently placed them in their respective beds. "You may rest here, guest." Anzu added a soft pillow to the make-shift bed on the ground. I'm sure you would like to be closer to the heart. "Yes. Thank you for the hospitality." "Anytime," Anzu smiled. And so, after that night the bear became a frequent favorite guest. By dawn, the bear would leave and return at dusk. The girls enthusiastically awaited his arrival every day. He shared many stories that kept the girls amused. He made references of the world outside the forest. Kisara most of all was attracted to the stories the strange bear told. But on the first day of spring the bear solemnly told Kisara, that he would not return. Kisara asked "why?" and he told her that he must guard his treasure from the dwarf. In the winter, it would hide beneath the earth but once spring comes, it'd be out and stealing his possessions. Once they were stolen, it would be impossible to take back. Kisara was saddened by his departure and reluctantly opened the door for him. As he hurried through, a patch of his fur got lodged in the lock. But since he moved in haste, the patch of hair was ripped off and in that moment, Kisara was sure she'd seen gold shining through his fur. But before she could ask, the bear ran far into the distance. Some time later, Anzu asks her daughters to gather some firewood for the night. And so, Kisara and Aki, hand in hand, went into the forest to bring back some wood. As they travelled they heard a voice. It was the sound of some tiny creature in frustration, struggling to be free. As they inspected further, the two girls found a small old man with thick eyebrows with a long graying beard. The end of his beard was caught in a crevice of the tree. His face turned bright red as he grew more furious when he was unable to free himself. He saw the girls looking his way. "What?! Why do you stand there? Care to help me?" the old small man said angrily. "What are you up to, little man?" Aki asked innocently. "You vile, little vixen!" answered the grumpy old man. "I only came to gather a few pieces of wood for cooking. The little bit of food that my people get is immediately burnt up with heavy logs. My people don't eat as much as you selfish greedy creatures. I only placed a wedge to split the tree but as I was gathering, the wedge came out and I was unable to escape as the tree caught my beard. And here, two stupid-faced ignorant little children mock me. Ugh! How horrendously mannered you children are!" Despite his insults, the sisters tried to help him. But alas he could not be freed. "I will get mother. She will know what to do!" said Aki. "Silly child! What could one more person do for me, if the two of you couldn't?" shrieked the old man. "Calm down. I will free you." Kisara said calmly. She took out a small pair of scissors and snipped the old man's beard. The old man fell free and landed on top of his sack. As he fell, the contents of the bag were exposed. It was gold! The now shorter bearded dwarf mumbled angrily as he lifted the sack behind him. "To cut my beautiful beard like this. You clumsy fools! I only wish the worst of luck to you!" And he soon ran off. The sisters looked at one another in bewilderment. "Master Mokuba, are you sure it is safe for you to travel this far. If something were to happen to you, what would happen to the Kaiba Company? Your estate would go to vultures, please let me handle this." "Yusei. You are a treasured friend of both me and my brother. But you must know that my brother and I are a team. I know he's alive and I must help him." "But-" "Not another word, Yusei. I may seem like a child to you but I'm stronger than I look. Besides, I know you will do your best to protect me." "Yes sir." "Oh, and also, quit with the formalities. You no longer work under my brother and I. You are equal. We are partners. You don't need to call me Master anymore. You're a close friend!" "…" "I see a shore. That must be it. That's where that conniving pretentious nobleman Maximillian Pegasus must have sent my brother." "We'll find him. We'll start on the first light of dawn." Yusei smiled, determined. "That tiny old man was real grumpy, the other day." Aki said to Kisara. The two walked by the river bank with their fishing gear. They planned on preparing fish for dinner. As they came near their favorite fishing spot, they saw something jumping around close to the river. They ran towards it and found the very same dwarf! "Ah, it's you! Where are you going? Do you not want to jump in?" "Do you think I'm a moron?! Can't you see that this blasted fish wants to pull me in and drown me? Worse yet, to eat me?" The dwarf cried out helplessly. The poor unlucky tiny man had been fishing earlier that day. But an ill-fated wind tangled his beard and the fishing wire together. And in that moment, a big fish took the bite but the small man did not have the strength to pull it out. Instead it pushed him around. The girls had arrived just in time, for the tiny man was in imminent danger. They held to him, but alas he was too entangled. And so, once again, Kisara took out her scissor and snipped a little bit more of his beard, thus freeing him. When the dwarf saw what was done to his beard, he screeched at them. "Look what you've done! You've ruined my face! First you cut off the ends of my beard and now the best part! I'll be the laughingstock of my peers! No, I cannot be seen by my people! I sure hope you have holes in your slippers so that it hurts when you stub your clumsy toes as you wobble around like dumbfounded ducks!" He then removed his sack full of pearls hidden within the bushes and disappeared behind a stone. The sisters shrugged it off as they prepared to fish. Soon enough it was late in the afternoon. Kisara had caught the most fish. Aki sulked but really wasn't too upset. "That's enough for today. Why don't we head back?" said Kisara. She grabbed the pail of fish in one hand and the fishing rods in the other. "You head back first. I want to walk around some more. I'll be home a little later." Aki replied. "Okay, but don't stay out too late. It's best not neglect your chores too much." "Yes, yes. Of course." Aki responded in an innocent sarcastic tone. "See you later." Kisara nodded and returned home. Aki removed her slippers and dipped her feet into the warmth of the river. She began playing in the water until she heard a noise coming from behind the shrubs. She wondered if it was Blue Rose Dragon. After all, that was how they had first met; the small dragon had been watching her shyly behind some trees when Aki had first noticed it. It was only until Aki approached the dragon that the two became companions. "Is anyone there?" Aki called out. But the bushes moved as if someone was in a hurry to get away. She saw a child like figure run but could not make out any details other than the child had a ponytail. She grabbed her slippers in one hand and ran after the shadow. "Wait!" She ran towards the shadow, pushing away the foliage and vines that blocked her way, without thinking where she was heading. She was one step away from the edge of a dangerous cliff. As she reached closer to the shadow, reaching out with her hand, she was violently pulled back. When she became aware of the force, she realized she did not feel the ground beneath the soles of her feet. That force was something wrapped and tightening around her waist. Her slippers slipped from her fingers and fell a long way below the ditch of the cliff. As she processed her nearby pass with death, she heard a deep grunt from behind her. She felt her heart race on her face. The grip around her waist held fast as it pulled her back on level ground. "That was really dangerous, Miss." The same deep voice whispered into her ear. She felt the warmth foreign breath tickle through her skin. She instinctively blushed. She hastily turned to look at who was her savior. Their eyes met. As they stared into each other's eyes until they saw reflections of each other. It was like time had stopped. The foreign young, virile man had a charming smile and had dazzling, calming deep blue eyes. He had dark hair, but not jet black, with lightning bolt shaped strands of blond hair. He wore clothes she had never seen before. It was a well-fitted and layered white suit with hints of sky blue, gold and purple. Around his waist was a fastened straight object, foreign to Aki. The cloth of his outfit was also something she had never seen before. Actually, she had never seen someone like him at all. "Hold on a bit." He whispered softly with a gentle smile. His arm shifted from her waist to just below her voluptuous chest. With his other arm, which gripped a strong branch, he moved a distance from the edge of the cliff. He slowly loosened his grip around her as she moved barefoot to turn to him. He kept his hand behind her back to help steady her. "That was close," he said, averting his eyes to the cliff. Aki followed his glance. "Y-you're right." She spoke meekly. "Thank you." He smiled at her. Aki could not help but feel mesmerized by the strange man but also felt an immense pressure from his gaze. "W-who are you?" "Yusei. My name is Yusei," he said calmly and in an evenly paced tone. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Although I wish we'd met in a less life-threatening situation." He smirked. He laughed a little. Aki blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. Aki wasn't sure if she heard his heart thumping or her own. What was she feeling? Her whole body was burning and her head was dizzy with questions and self-loathing. It was a strange yet futile attempt to calm herself in the situation. "Are you alright?" his breath tickled her cheek as he inched his face closer to hers. "You're all red." Embarrassed, Aki abruptly stepped back. But her front side bangs were caught on the golden button of his strange clothes, trapping their distance. More than anything, Aki wanted to quickly return home and escape from the strange situation. She pulled back, hoping that her hair would free itself. Yusei grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down. You'll damage your hair." He said. She placed her fisted palms against his chest. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She dared not to look up at him. "Its fine, you can just cut it. I'm sorry for the trouble." She said as her voice quivered. "It's not trouble," he said gently. He moved her face to look at him as he wiped a falling tear. He gave her a reassuring smile which calmed her for a moment. He then gently untangled her hair, with ease. "You should treasure your hair more." He wrapped the ends of her hair around his finger and softly whispered into them, "It's beautiful." Aki heard her heart beat in her eardrums so loud, she could no longer bear it. With much haste, she ran home in an attempt to get away from the cause of her body's strange reactions. She heard him call out to her but ignored as she hurried home. When she reached home, she ran straight to her bed and covered her face in her pillow. Kisara and her mother worried of what may have happened but Aki refused to talk about it. It was only until later, when she had calmed down; that she told her mother of the events. Her mother gently giggled as she told her innocent daughter that that was what falling in love feels like. Aki sulked on the thought. It was not what she had thought at all. Her mother had described it as something beautiful but this was just plain uncomfortable. What a strange disease that leaves you unable to think! ''She thought. ''I never want to feel like that again! "What a strange island this is. It's like something's watching you but you don't who or what it is. Have you had any luck Yusei?" Mokuba asked. "I haven't had any better luck. I thought I saw this child with twin pony tails run from me so I followed the child. Then the child ran from me but I soon lost track of the child when I heard the voice of a girl. A young maiden, actually. She was about to fall to her doom if I hadn't reached her in time. I didn't get the chance to question her, however, because she soon ran from me, in a hurry. After that, I didn't find another person." "Maybe she was frightened by you." Yusei gave him a look that asked why? "Well, it may have to do with your strange, naturally spiked hair." Mokuba laughed. "Enough with the jokes." Said Yusei. "We need a plan. We can't aimlessly search for him like this." "You're right. But when we do find him, we'll all go home and share a good laugh. Another maiden struck once again by the lady-killer." Yusei gave him a confused look. "It'd be another great story to share to Jack, Crow and especially Martha." Mokuba snickered. Yusei ignored him and went to the cabin of the ship. When he entered a distance away from his sleeping quarters, he heard a ruckus coming from the direction of the kitchen. He held to his sword as he stealthily approached the doorway of the kitchen. "Halt! Who goes there!" He called out as he pointed his unsheathed sword outwards. He heard more noise coming from inside one of the cabinets. As he slowly approached, he saw something he thought he'd never see. It was a small dragon! It was an upright standing white dragon with an orange chest and an odd shaped head with golden eyes. Its claws looked more like human hands with sharpened overgrown nails. Yusei stood unsure of whether or not to sheath his sword… was the creature harmless? The dragon crawled out of the cabinet and expanded its wings. It looked up at Yusei and tilted its head as if the creature was questioning if he was harmless. It let out a shriek and flew out the window. "Girls, the pantry is empty. I need you to collect some items. Could you do that for me?" asked Anzu. "Sure." They responded happily. They dressed quickly, holding baskets in their arms and soon left. As they gathered items listed by their mother, they heard a piteous cry and the flaps of a large bird. They ran quickly to the direction of the noise and found a large winter green bird with red eyes and a mark on its head grasping their old acquaintance in its talons. "Isn't that Punished Eagle?" Kisara said. "It's got the tiny man again!" responded Aki. The girls quickly run to the small man's aid, latching on to his coat, held steadfast. They pulled against the bird, and at last, it let its prey go. As the girls gently returned their friend on level ground, and as he recovered from his ordeal, he freaked at them. "Could you not have been more careful! Look what you've done to my coat! Clumsy little fools you are!" He then took his sack of precious stones and went underground. The girls were used to his harshness by now and went on their merry way. In record time, the girls quickly finished their chores. Aki, once again, wished to stay out a little longer before returning home. So, Kisara, with both of their baskets, hand in hand, returned home first. Aki breathed in the fresh air and checked up on all the flowers. She loved their blooming colors. As she went on her way to explore, she found Blue Rose Dragon. As she approached closer to the dragon, the dragon flew a distance from her. Confused, she chased after the dragon. The events of the previous day and night left Yusei with many questions about the island. He wrote meticulous notes in his journal, recording some of the strange things he'd witnessed… primarily, that dragon that intruded into the kitchen. Yusei was a thinker, an inventor, a do-it-yourself kind of man. He was hard-working, determined and unfazed, even when circumstances were against him. Although he was raised without ever knowing his parents; whom had passed away when he was an infant; there wasn't an instance where he didn't receive love. Martha was his foster mother and Jack and Crow were his foster brothers and his best friends. It was these kinds of traits that the Kaiba brothers respected. They understood where he came from as they themselves had gone through similar trials. There was a mutual trust and respect between them. But if there was a difference, the Kaiba brothers simply had better business skills and the heart (lessness) to fire anyone who didn't do their job well enough. As he attempted to create a device to help find the missing Head of the Kaiba Company, he was startled by a strange noise. It was the same dragon, flying outside his window. It garnered his attention as he ran out in a hurry, following the dragon. It lead him to the sandy outskirts of a beach. The dragon stopped and joined with a small blue rose petal winged dragon and flew upward, disappearing behind the clouds. As he returned his gaze to base level, the maiden, catching her breath, stood right before him. As Aki caught her breath, she was shocked to see the same man again, before her. Memories flashed back instantaneously and the uncomfortable hot sensations returned. Why? She asked herself helplessly. Why did I wish to fall in love? This is too weird! This is not like me… but then, what is like me? Do I know me? ''As those questions mercilessly flooded her head again, Yusei approached her. She stepped back, turning her feet to the other direction, in an attempt to make a run for it. But he was faster than her. He swiftly grabbed her arm. Caught by surprise, Aki tripped from the slip of her feet. She closed her eyes as she prepared to meet face first into the sand. But before she reached the ground, Yusei had caught her in his arms, his face only less than half of an arm's length from hers. "Are you alright?" he said almost in a whisper. She nodded ''yes. He helped steady her but held on to her wrist. "I don't want you to run away again. I'll let go, if you promise not to run away." She nodded. He released her hand. Rejoiced that she had kept her word, Yusei asked, "I never got your name, fair maiden. What is your name?" "My name is Rose-Red but many call me Aki," she replied shyly. "Both are very beautiful names. Which do you prefer?" "Aki. That's what my mother and sister often calls me anyways." "I see. Aki, then." He smiled. The sound of her name on his lips and projected by his voice made the sound of her heartbeat thump even louder. She couldn't meet his eyes. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm here with a good friend of mine in search of his older brother. Have you seen him? He's tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes." She nodded her head no. "Do you think you know someone who might?" "Not really." She responded. "You're the only man I've ever seen on this island. My mother has some of those traits but 'she' is not a 'he'." "Is this an island of women?" Yusei asked. "No. It's just mother and my sister and the creatures that live here. We live together peacefully. Unlike the scary wars that people have with each other." "Wars? Have you escaped from a war and lived here?" "No, mother did and she told us about it. Mother found us here also." "So you lived here all this time with those dragons, too?" "Yes. They are my most precious friends, so if you do anything to harm them I'll-" she looked at him with intent gaze. A bit surprised with her sudden burst of determination, he smiled at the thought that she was someone who treasured her friends. "I promise, I won't do anything. I'm not here to harm anyone. Have faith in me." He reassured her. Although she had promised herself to not look at his face, she had accidentally done so. The sun's setting glow and the ocean's shimmer reflected on his face, exposing the natural perfect contours of his face. His eyes sparkled. She studied his face, the pointed shape of his nose and his curved lips -not realizing she was walking closer to him. The sound of the waves hitting the coast resonated with the beating of her heart in slow motion. Their lips touched. She leaned on him. She had initiated the kiss. His scent engulfed her thoughts. It was an earthy yet kind to the nostrils kind of scent. It mixed with the smell of the salty sea. There was an underlying scent as well she could not make out… but it was addicting. She stopped as she realized what she was doing. She pulled away immediately. Surprised by her own actions and the look of surprise on his face, she was embarrassed beyond belief. She covered her mouth and quickly mumbled, "It's getting late, I should return home." And quickly ran away. Bewildered by her actions and unable to stop her in time, he stood agape. Mokuba came up from behind him and whispered, "Lady-killer". Aki ran straight to her pillows and cried. Worried, Anzu and Kisara asked what had happened. In tears and jumbled sentences, she told them. About meeting Yusei again and all the embarrassing things she had done and felt. Kisara reassured her, that it probably wasn't that bad. But Aki retorted that the look on his face was definitely not the look of happy. Anzu patted Aki's head gently and said that that was the trials of love. Aki fervently wished to never feel like that again or to meet that man again, but Anzu reassured her that it was okay to feel what she was feeling. After much coercion, Aki gave in to her mother's advice. But what was she to do when she meet him next? She hoped she would never meet him again. She'd rather have her life return to normal. The next morning, Aki woke up early. Kisara watched as she quietly exited the cottage. Kisara followed her outside. "What's wrong?" Kisara asked. "Worried about what happened yesterday?" "Sort of." Aki responded. "I'm thinking about what to do but even if I mentally prepare, I forget all of it every time I see them. This love feeling is such a strange disease!" Kisara sat down next to her. "It seems that way." She sighed. Aki looked at Kisara. "Is something the matter?" "No, not really. It's just… it seems that every time I leave you alone, something happens. I'm wondering if I should never leave you by yourself." "You don't need to worry… it's not like something dangerous is going to happen, right? After all, the twin angels protect the good… and we're good aren't we?" "Yeah, I guess." "Sister, what's really on your mind?" Aki asked. Kisara gave her a look it's nothing. ''But Aki pressured on. "It's just… I miss that strange talking bear. I loved listening to his stories about the world and his adventures… I want to know more. I love you and mother very much… but sometimes I just want to be able to soar into the sky." "We can't fly, I don't think that's possible," she snickered. "You ''know ''what I mean." Kisara replied. "Okay, okay. How about today I do all the chores and you can go on an adventure for the day, then? Go exploring and all?" "It's a deal." Kisara smiled. As agreed, Aki chose to do the chores for the day as Kisara went on her own adventure. Kisara had always been the calm and responsible one, often helping her mother. Of course, this only further spoiled Aki. But now it Kisara had the day to herself. She wanted to know more about the magical forest she lived in. Her mother, Anzu had a companion – Happy Lover and Aki had Blue Rose Dragon. Only she lacked a magical friend. She walked aimlessly in deep thought until she noticed a path she had never seen before. Following the path, Kisara felt something was beckoning her. Something was reaching out to her. When she reached the end of the path, she was met with a large glowing stone. Actually, it began to glow at her arrival. And it didn't stop. ''What is this? She questioned with intrigue. She stepped closer. She noticed slippers, Aki's, on the ground. Kisara looked up. So that's where she almost fell! Thank goodness for this Yusei person! ''Continuing closer, she touched the stone with her palm and felt the stone vibrate. Shocked, she stood back. ''What is this? "That is the White Stone of Legend." Kisara turned around. It was the talking bear! "It's you…" Kisara started. "I'm so glad you're all right!" She ran to it. "How are you?" "I'm fine. But you need to get your priorities straight… you shouldn't be this excited to talk to a bear!" ''the bear laughed. Kisara laughed alongside. "''So, how are you, Kisara?" "Oh, I'm fine. Although, recently, mother has said that Aki has fallen in love." "In love? With whom… or should I ask what? To be honest, I have not seen another man around here." "Me either, but it is a man. She described him and mother agreed. Seems right out of a fairy tale!" Kisara laughed sweetly as she said this. "Seriously, you girls! Be careful, not all men are very nice. I don't want to see you girls get hurt." "I'm not worried. You were scary but you didn't hurt us… and what could be scarier than a bear?" "True. I could maw down anyone looking like this." ''Kisara gave the bear a confused look. "''Has this man given a name?" "Yes, Aki said his name was Yu-say, I believe." "Yusei?" "Yes." "I see. Has he said there is anyone else with him, or has he given a family name?" "Hmmm… Aki said he was with another person, looking for someone with brown hair and blue eyes. Someone who is very tall and is a man, I think." The bear stayed quiet, as if in thought. "Is something the matter, Mister Bear?" Kisara asked. "Oh, ah! It's nothing." He replied. "So, what brings you here, Kisara?" "I'm not sure. I came here by accident, I think. You said this was the White Stone of Legend? What does that mean?" "It's a powerful treasure. Some say it can call a powerful dragon that turns its enemies to ashes. A mighty and terrifying creature." "Sounds scary." Kisara shivered. "Not really. It's exciting, don't you think? Anyone who can control this power, the world will bend to his will." Kisara nodded her head in disagreement. Regardless, the bear continued, "This is the first time I've seen this stone react so strongly as it did with you. Can you touch it again?" Kisara wasn't sure if she should, but listened to the bear anyway. After all, how could something scary come from the forest that protected her and her family? She touched the stone once again, and just like before, the stone reacted strongly to her touch. It was like it echoed Kisara's deepest desires. A pure desire that was powerful but not evil. The bear touched the stone alongside her making the vibrations of the stone even stronger. Like it was about to burst. And then it disappeared. Kisara and the bear looked each other with the same question. What happened? Aki took over the Kisara's normal routine. After all, her sister deserved a break. And she deserved a break from the feelings of love. By midmorning, Aki finished the laundry and was ready to help her mother prepare for lunch. Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on her door! With a permissive glance from her mother, Aki opened the door. To her unwilling and unexpected surprise –it was Yusei! She nearly hastily shut the door when his friend intervened. "Hello, Miss! I don't believe we've met but I'm in search of my brother and I need your help. Could you please help us?" Aki was about to decline but her mother interrupted and asked her to welcome the guests inside. And so she did, with much awkward tension between Yusei and her. Anzu sat them down and requested Aki to serve some tea and refreshments to the weary travelers. She sweet talked them and embarrassed Aki along the way, as a mother usually does. Strangely enough, it relieved some of the awkwardness. The two, Yusei and Mokuba were intrigued by the lifestyle of the women. Even more so, when they learned how peacefully they lived together with such strange creatures. Yusei jotted down notes as the two carefully examined Happy Lover. But it was not long after, that they went straight to business. They asked Aki and Anzu if they had met a man named Seto, who was the head of their company and estate. They shared that he had traveled to the island based on someone's suggestion and had gone missing ever since. The women denied seeing such a person. Disheartened, the two men prepared to leave, until Anzu spoke. "This island and forest holds many secrets. It's mysterious. Just because we haven't seen him, doesn't mean he isn't here. Perhaps my other daughter –Kisara may know something." The men thank her for the advice and renewal of hope. They asked her, where they may find her daughter. "Aki will help you find her. She knows more about the forest than I do and can help you." Aki looked to her mother with the look of why? But Anzu winked at her, forcing Aki to obey. Before Aki left, as she put on a cloak, her mother said, "Don't avoid. Be the strong girl I've raised you. Be the curious girl you are. Ask him what his name means." And so, the three ventured out. After some very short-lived conversations, there was silence. An awkward silence, so following her mother's advice, Aki asked Yusei what is name meant. "It means 'planetary', with all the stars and planets of the galaxy. My parents were researchers that studied the stars. They were astronomers." He replied as he talked proudly of his parents. "They knew my foster mother, Martha so they asked her to raise me. They knew they were going to die." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Why? How did they know?" She asked softly. "Their new research was against religious doctrines. The doctrine's belief –without evidence, that our planet is the center of the universe. But my parents found that it was not. Unlike their colleagues, they refused to deny their research, so they paid the price." "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm proud of my parents for staying true to what they believed." He smiled. "Well, aren't you going to ask me of my name?" Mokuba intervened cheerily. "Ah, sure, what does your name mean, Mister Mokuba." Aki asked. "Not sure, I never bothered to ask my brother that." He replied as he rubbed his nose with his index finger and grinned. As they walked onward, with the sun setting in on mid-afternoon, the three glimpsed a small man piling his fortune underground, unaware of the three. The sun gleamed on the precious brilliant colored jewels inside his sack. Aki was the first to approach. The two men remained back, watching the strange small man. "What are you doing, Mister Dwarf?" Aki asked. The tiny man jumped in shock but soon enough he quickly turned upset. "What are you there, watching me for!" he screamed with his face red from rage. As he screamed at her, a loud growl quickly approached their direction, followed by earth shaking jumps. It was a bear heading towards them! Yusei pulled Aki back in a haste and behind him with his sword unsheathed. The dwarf, fearful for his life, ran to his cave, but the bear had already reached him. With a terror-driven cry he pleaded for his life. "Dear Mister Bear, spare my life I beg of you! I will give you all my treasures, look, look at my jewels lying there! They can be yours! Grant me life! I would never be able to satisfy your hunger! You wouldn't even be able to feel me in your teeth! Come, look! Take those wicked people over there! Look at those fat turkeys! Their tender meat would definitely satiate your appetite more than I! For God's sake, eat them!" The bear ignored his pleas and with a single blow, killed the wicked creature. Aki stood alongside Yusei and Mokuba. They stood their ground and aimed their weapons. They were ready to strike when Kisara intervened. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" She ran in front of the bear. "Kisara!" Aki called out. "It's Mister Bear! You know him, Aki!" "Is this true, Miss Aki," Mokuba asked. She nodded yes. Hesitatingly, the two lowered their weapons. "Why did you kill him?" Aki asked. "''His likeness to my late stepfather… he was a wicked little creature. And he cursed me to be a bear. Now that he is dead, I can be myself again." ''As he said this, the bearskin came off, revealing a tall and handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. Kisara watched with astonished surprise. "''My real name, Kisara, is not Mister Bear. It's Seto Kaiba." ''He grinned. "Brother!" Mokuba cried out. The brothers hugged –happy to be reunited. Kisara and Aki watched in awe, until a glint caught the corner of Kisara's eye. They had found the entrance to the cave to where the dwarf held his treasures! Among the many precious jewels and treasures, Kisara found a glowing white pearl. It was reminiscent to the larger stone she had found earlier with Seto as he was the bear. The stone glowed as she picked it up. Suddenly, there was a burst of light, blinding them. As they adjusted their eyes, they saw an enormous white dragon with blue eyes before them. It observed them and then took flight and disappeared into the sky. The other creatures appeared before them, including Happy Lover and Blue Rose Dragon and even Debris Dragon. Like the white dragon, the creatures observed them and disappeared, as if saying "good-bye". Anzu appeared with a few items in her possession. "I believe it is time to leave." She said to her daughters. "They have protected us all this time… it is time we make new happiness in their memories." The ground trembled, its tremors growing exceedingly more violent. Kisara and Aki took as much as they could and boarded the ship with the men. They shed tears as the island, and their former home, disappeared as if never existing. The girls decided, once they got to the mainland, to discover the outside world. And so, with whatever they could grab, the girls divided the treasure equally with each other. Kisara kept the once white glowing pearl as a necklace, in memory of the island. Seto, the former bear and returning head of his company, had Kisara by his side as he taught her much of his business ventures. Aki stayed with Yusei, garnering interest in his research and inventions. Eventually, Kisara married Seto and Aki married Yusei. Anzu had moved with them but stayed at her own given apartment. Her daughters visited often with her grandkids. Anzu tended to her home grown bushes of white and red roses –remnants of the mysterious islands.